Sake
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que un error al preguntar no resulta ser tal error. O, de serlo, lo era pero muy agradablemente.


**Sake**

Los mugiwara se encontraban todos reunidos durante la cena que había pasado, como no podía ser de otra manera, de la manera más alocada y escandalosa que uno pudiera imaginarse. Podría suponerse que toda la algarabía se debía a que trataban de recuperar esos dos años separados pero, los que les conocen mejor saben que, es algo habitual en ellos ser tan alocados.

Normal que fueran conocidos como una kaizoku-dan de locos.

El postre ya estaba a punto de finalizar y muchos de ellos, léase Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky, ya estaban dando un espectáculo de lo más lamentable, al que no podían echar la culpa al alcohol por no haber bebido nada con graduación.

Zoro se percató, tras acabarse su botella, que la única otra de sake presente en la mesa se encontraba en posesión de Robin. Estaba seguro que, sabiendo que ella no era muy aficionada al sake, vino o kouhii sí pero el sake no tanto, no le importaría pasárselo.

—Oi, Robin— la llamada de Zoro cogió por sorpresa a la morena puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigiese a ella sino fuera por estar tratando de algún tema relevante. Y aquí, simplemente, estaban de celebración—. ¿Te apetece un sake?

Una manera de lo más extraña para averiguar si tenía pensado beberse la botella o si se conformaría con un trago.

—¿Quieres que te dé— Robin cogió la botella y calculó los tragos posibles— tres sake, kenshi-san?

Zoro frunció, imperceptiblemente, el ceño al escuchar el apodo dicho por parte de Robin. Ya le había llamado por su nombre pero tenía la creencia de que solamente se lo diría en asuntos de gravedad y no de manera habitual.

—¿Te importa?

Tal vez habría sido mejor ser más directo y pedírselo directamente porque ahora Robin parecía estar meditando seriamente lo que hacer con la petición de Zoro.

—No.

Fue un alivio, por su parte, el ver como Robin, finalmente, se puso en pie con la botella en su mano y rodeó la mesa para llevársela en persona. Porque podría haber usado un _brazo fleur_ si hubiera querido.

—Arigatou, Robin— le agradeció Zoro de antemano pero, en vez de darle la botella, Robin la puso en la mesa mientras sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los de Zoro.

—No me des las gracias antes de tiempo, Zoro.

Vale, ahora si que era obvio que algo extraño sucedía.

—¿Nani…?

Lo que fuera a preguntarle Zoro, sobre todo cuando Robin le cogió el rostro entre sus manos, quedó ahogado cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella. El asombro por parte de sus nakama resultó audible, sobre todo el grito, o lamento, que emitió un desconsolado, e incrédulo, Sanji. Nami, en cambio, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande por las risas que emitía. El resto estaba sin palabras.

Zoro sintió la lengua de Robin acariciándole los labios y, sin saber muy bien por qué, los separó de manera que se la metió en la boca y empezó a lamer, provocadoramente, la lengua del kenshi.

Los dedos de Robin se deslizaron hasta el cabello de Zoro que jalaron obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Las ventajas, o desventajas, de llevar ahora el pelo más largo.

Al separarse Zoro llegó a emitir un gruñido de puro deseo.

Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con que Robin se había sentado en su regazo, algo que debía haber notado por la manera en que sus pechos se habían apretado contra su torso pero, sumido en aquel profundo beso, le había pasado totalmente desapercibido y aún seguía ahí mientras observaba, con gran atención, las reacciones que estaba sufriendo a causa de lo sucedido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Robin le dio un casto, y rápido, beso en los labios, le pasó la yema de sus dedos por ellos, y luego por su pecho expuesto, para luego ponerse en pie mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca que atrapó con sus labios.

—Y tres— le dijo antes de darle la espalda a Zoro y al resto de sus nakama—. Hasta mañana.

Cuando Robin abandonó la cocina, todas las miradas se centraron en un confuso Zoro que se veía estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender lo sucedido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— inquirió un airado Sanji—. ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a la inocente flor que es Robin-chan.

—Yo diría más bien que fue ella quien le besó a él— apuntó Franky.

—Y yo digo que eres un entrometido— le replicó Sanji.

Franky se hizo el modesto.

—Ah, arigatou.

—No era ningún halago— Sanji no podía creer lo duro de cabeza que era capaz de ser Franky—. Dije osekkai, no hentai. ¿Y tú ya puedes ir explicándote, kuso marimo?

Pero Zoro ni se dignó en mirar para su nakama y centró su atención en la botella de sake con cierta curiosidad.

Nami, dándose cuenta por donde se encaminaban los pensamientos de su nakama, cogió el vaso de Robin y se lo puso frente a Zoro junto al de este. Un tercero, el no utilizado por Franky puesto que bebía directamente del botellín de cola, terminó por completar el pequeño grupo.

—¿Qué está haciendo Zoro?— le preguntó Chopper a quien le quisiera responder.

—¿No perder tiempo en tener que llenar su vaso?— inquirió Usopp tan perdido como su joven nakama.

Tal y como Zoro sospechaba, igualito a lo que pensaba Nami, la botella de sake se vació tras llenar los tres vasos.

—Tres vasos de sake— se dijo Zoro.

No tenía que alzar la vista hacia la akage para saber que esta le dedicaba una maliciosa sonrisa, mucho más peligrosa que la de Robin dado que la de ella es más provocadora.

—¿No fue lo que le pediste?

Cierto. Y Robin se los había dado a su estilo.

—¿Así qué eso es tomar sake?— preguntó un confundido, y asombrado, Luffy.

—Sí, para estos dos— le respondió Nami sonriendo, para desgracia de Sanji que aún no podía creerse lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

—¿Entonces me das sake a mí también, Nami?

La inocente pregunta de Luffy, aunque realizada con una amplia sonrisa, le borró la que portaba la akage al tiempo que la hacía ruborizarse con mayor intensidad que su propio cabello.

El único sonido que se escuchó como respuesta fue el crujir de los cuellos de sus nakama al volverse, con un movimiento brusco, hacia Luffy.

—Oh,… yo ho ho ho. Creo que me he dislocado las cervicales.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Algo muy sencillo y basado, como no puede ser de otra forma, en como uno puede, o quiere, entender lo que se le dice.

**Sake:** _Chuu_.

**Beso:** _Chuu_.

Ya se sabe el por qué Zoro no deja de beber sake :DD ahora, solamente, hace falta a que Robin le responda.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
